inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gather! Selection Match is Here
Episode 1 At the Nakamura household: It was a typical day for Atsushi. Atsushi stretches. „Yeahhh! Another day, another morning!” Atsushi said, and checked the clock. „Fine, it's almost 8:00am. School starts at 9am, and it's good to not be late.” Atsushi then yawned and woke up. „Oh crap! I haven't called back Hajime! I must check my smartphone for now...” Atsushi grabbed his phone from his desk. Then he called Hajime. „Ohaiyou, Atsushi.” Hajime's voice is heard. „HAJIME?!?!” Atsushi shouted. „Ohaiyou, Hajime, it was nice to call back you.” Atsushi said. „Yes.” Hajime said. „It's 8:08am. Should you need to have breakfast?” „Hajime... I can hear you. We're 100 metres away from you.” Atsushi said. „Hai, and I'll meet you at school.” Hajime said. 3 hours later, at Moonlight Academy: At the dojo, Atsushi meets Hajime. „Hey.” Atsushi said to Hajime. „The selection match will be at 12:30pm.” Hajime said. 12:00pm, at the soccer stadium: „Welcome.” Atsushi and Hajime said in unison to their coach, Miyasaki. But then, the two fell asleep and dreamt. While dreaming: A powerful shoot came in. „No way! I cannot-...” Den yelled. „GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA....” „Goal! It's 5-0!” The commentator said. After the reset of the mach, Hajime laughs. PEEEEP! „And Hajime has the ball!” The commentator said. „Atsushi!” Hajime shouted and passed to Atsushi. „QUICK!!” Gold Eleven's captain, Haru, yelled to Satoshi. „Satoshi! DEFEND HIM!” But Atsushi dodges them. „IKEEEEE!” Atsushi shouted as he pulled his leg back. A split of fire was in his leg before he slides his right leg forward, then fire was around the ball and the area he was! „ASHURA SHOTTO!” He kicked the ball. „Goal! 5-1! The game ends!” The commentator yelled. „Yeah!” Hajime yelled. Atsushi and Hajime wake up. They heard some voices. „Okay.” Miyasaki said. „We'll make a mini-match against 8-members teams” „Yes.” The assistant coach and Atsushi's father, Shiro, accepted. „We need names. They are...!” „...Cosmo Team and Planet Team!” Miyasaki said. „Each will feature a keeper, 2 defenders, 3 midfielders and 2 forwards.” Shiro said. „I will announce Planet Team's members.” Miyasaki said. # Utsunimaru Kotaro (GK) # Shou Korimaru (DF) # Kurosawa Maku (DF) # Jun Sawada (MF) # Yuudai Sasaki (MF) # Fujimaru Rokuro (MF) # Hidetoshi Kazeto (FW) # Sato Yoshiharu (FW) „The captain... Hidetoshi Kazeto.” Miyasaki said. Time of the match: Announcement: The match against Team Planet and Team Cosmo will now begin! In Team Cosmo's locker... „OK minna. I'll announce the 8 players.” Shiro said. # Denko „Den” Serizawa (GK) # Fukuoka Heigorou (DF) # Ishikawa Kiyokurou (DF) # Hanako Seiza (MF) # Temaru Tomoko (MF) # Dosukawa Koji (MF) # Nakamura Atsushi (FW) # Kato Hajime (FW) „So... Who would be the captain? Ishikawa Kiyokurou or Nakamura Atsushi?” Shiro asked. „Atsushi, of course!” Hanako said. „Minna!” Shiro shouted. „GO OUT! And show me what you can do!” „YES!” They all shouted. The match begins! „Line up.” Referee said. They all lined up. Hidetoshi and Atsushi shook hands. Then they go to the formation. Kato Tatsuya: Saa, the match will begin. I'm Kato Tatsuya and I will comment the selection match of Moonlight Paradox. There's the kickoff! PEEEP! Kato Tatsuya: The kickoff begins with Team Cosmo's Atsushi and Hajime! „Stop him!” Hidetoshi said before Hajime passed to Atsushi. „Ashura Shot!” Atsushi yelled and did his fiery shot. „BAKURETSU-...” Kotaro does Bakuretsu Punch but it failed. Kato Tatsuya: GOOOOOOAAAAL! It's 1-0 to Team Cosmo in the first 2 minutes! Team Planet take the kickoff! PEEEP! Hideyoshi passes to Sato. Sato passes back to Rokuro. Kato Tatsuya: What a sugoi play! „Hah!” Fukuoka said. „Never mind.” „Not for me,” Rokuro said, „SHIPPUU DASSHU!!” Kato Tatsuya: Rokuro passes to Sato, who shoots... IT'S IN!!!! 1-1!! The end of the first half! PEEEP! PEEEEEEP! 10 minutes later... Announcement: The second half begins! Kato Tatsuya: There's the kickoff! PEEEEP! Kato Tatsuya: Team Planet is with the ball. Atsushi is dreaming. „No, Hajime.” Atsushi said. „THERE IS NO HAJIME ANYMORE!” Hajime shouted. „THERE IS... PARADOX HAJIME!” „Huh?” The team said. „Ya. Bye.” Atsushi said. The dream ends. „HIDETOSHI, USE PARADOX GEAR!” Sawada shouted. „Hai! PARADOX GEAR CHAKUSOU!” „But what is Paradox Gear?” Hajime said. 10 years in the future, the future headquarters: Narrator: Paradox Gears are things that appear to be shoulder and ankle pads. Each player, who has the Paradox Brace, can use them. They boost their strenght while Paradox Wear raises their technique, speed and shooting ability. A goalkeeper with the gear has enhanced catch skills, a midfielder has enhanced speed and dribbling, while a defender has more muscle mass and can use hands. Back in the match... „Ike!” Hajime shouted. „PARADOX GEAR,.....” „Huh? Hajime-kun?” Atsushi said. „...........CHAKUSOOOOOOOOOOOOU!” „A PARADOX GEAR!” Both teams shouted. Kato Tatsuya: There is it! The future's Paradox Gears! The two Paradox Gear users start a clash against each other. Hajime was engulfed in a red aura while Hidetoshi in an ice blue aura. „Ikouze,” Hajime shouted, „HEAT TAKKURU!” These powers colliding caused a strong wind. Kato Tatsuya: Oh no, Hidetoshi hits Hajime. He steals the ball. Hidetoshi runs to the goal. „EAT THIS! FURIZU SHOTTO!” Kato Tatsuya: What you can do, Denko Serizawa? „It's not over yet! GODDO HANDDO!” Denko shouted and started to gather energy into his right hand. He summoned the yellow hand. „God Hand...” Kiyokurou said. Kato Tatsuya: WILL IT GO IN? Denko catched the ball and throws it to Atsushi. Paradox Gears disappear. „REPPUU DASSHU.” Atsushi said. Kato Tatsuya: He passes by the forwards and midfielders! „Now...” Atsushi said. „IT'S NO TIME FOR ASHURA SHOT! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA: Ultimate Lord of Fire Element!” „A KESHIN?!?!” Both teams shouted. He shot the ball. „Mada mada, here comes a shoot! BAKURETSU PANCHI!!!!!!!!!!!” Kotaro shouted. The ball went in. Kato Tatsuya: 2 MINUTES LEFT... AND GOAL! 2-1! PEEEP! Kato Tatsuya: The final kickoff. Sasaki is with the ball. He shouts to reveal his keshin, „Tekki Hei Knight W!” „GALLOPPPU BAAASSUTAAAAAAAA!” „GODDO HANDDO!” Den shouted. Before God Hand he created a yellow energy veil after he turns back. He summoned the yellow hand and catched the ball. The hand slightly shattered but Den succeeds in keeping it. PEEEP! PEEEEEEEEEEP! Kato Tatsuya: The match ends here! A few minutes later... Announcement: After the match, time for the new Moonlight Eleven announcing ceremony. Hope you like it! „Team Planet. Line up.” Miyasaki announced. „Team Cosmo. Line up.” Shiro announced. Both teams are lined up. Kato Tatsuya: Here is it! Time to reveal the members. Miyasaki and Shiro grabbed microphones. opening song, Moete Kizuna, in background. „We never give up.” Miyasaki said. „But it's time to announce the new Moonlight Eleven. A score of 2-1, keshins and Paradox Gears are not enough. Let's reveal the 12 players.” „The results are here.” Shiro said. „The goalkeeper, Denko Serizawa.” „Hai!” „Defenders: Shou Korimaru, Kurosawa Maku, Fukuoka Heigorou, Ishikawa Kiyokurou.” Shiro said. „Yosh!” „Midfielders: Jun Sawada, Yuudai Sasaki, Hanaka Seiza, Temaru Tomoko.” Shiro said. „Hai!” „Forwards: Hidetoshi Kazeto, Nakamura Atsushi, Kato Hajime.” Shiro said. „Hai!” „As captain-...” Miyasaki, the trainer, said. „Nakamura Atsushi!” Shiro, the coach, said. Kato Tatsuya: The chosen members go to their changing room. Balloons are released everywhere. Kato Tatsuya: They are all seen with their azure-sleeved, yellow uniforms with a dark blue vertical strip! The members make a line ahead of their coach and shake hands. Then they shake hands with their coach and trainer. ends Kato Tatsuya: Moonlight Eleven, the representatives of Kaminoyama's Moonlight Academy. They will participate in the Neo Paradox. „Who will challenge us today?” The team thought. 5:00pm, in the Kaminoyama City Hall outskirts: „Atsushi-...” Hajime said. The five (Den, Fukuoka, Sasaki, Hajime and Atsushi) saw five people looking like themselves. „We are... Street Team!” The five people said. „I'll accept you a match. Whoever scores 1 goal, wins.” Fukuoka said. „Yes,” the captain, Ken, said, „Arigatou.” The soccer battle begins. „Let's do this!” Ken said to Waku (GK), Hitachi (DF), Kota (MF) and Jujin (FW). „Hai!” Ken runs into the goal. „Ikouze,” Ken yelled, „FARUKON KYANNON!” He pulled his leg back as a falcon appeared, kicked the ball into a cannon, then the cannon fires the ball engulfed in flames, followed by the falcon and a ray of explosive flames. A boy jumped towards the ball. „I am Yu Saito.” Yu said. „I came from Chiba to destroy. Come out, keshin: Kensei Lancelot!” Yu shouted. Yu kicked the ball in a style of Lost Angel. „Mada mada,” Waku said, „Castle-” Castle Gate failed. Moonlight Eleven won. 1-0.